


Stronger Than Their Spite

by twoheartedslytherin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 3x22, Angels, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, Ithuriel is alive, Raziel is an asshole, Spoilers for Book Series: The Infernal Devices, discussion about Clary's fate, ish, shadowhunters finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: Ithuriel freezes in horror when he sees Clary's Angelic Rune disappear. She seems frightened and devastated, but there’s also a hint of resignation in her kind green eyes as she takes a deep breath. She knew she would lose her runes. But why? He just saw what happened, there was no other way to defeat Jonathan. What…? Raziel. Ithuriel’s blood boils in realization. Runes disappearing like that only meant the work of an angel. The Angel.In which Ithuriel didn't actually die, much like demons when they're sent back to hell.Basically, I needed someone to tell Raziel to fuck off, lol.





	Stronger Than Their Spite

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this one is a bit different for me. I had this idea the day after the finale aired, but I finally finished it. I actually loved the finale and that glimmer of hope between Clary and Jace, I felt like their story really came full circle. But obviously, it was all because of Raziel being an asshole, hence this fic. Hope you enjoy, lol!

 

 

 

 

 

Ithuriel tries to hold back tears as he sees Clary gently holding her brother, her iridescent white wings embracing him as they strip him from his demonic essence. The angel can never make himself visible in her presence again, not since the Mother of Demons had ripped his heart out of his chest. He’d endured pain before, most recently whilst being prisoner to Valentine, but that time… 

 

After the excruciating feeling, he’d felt himself vanish from the terrestrial plain and woken up amongst the angels, weak and delirious. In his wrath, the Angel Raziel had forbidden him to ever manifest to Clarissa or any other human ever again, but the very essence of an angel was still to be a guardian, and Clarissa and Jonathan Christopher— Clary and Jace, were, essentially, his children, for his blood ran through their veins. It had taken some time for him to fully recover, only being able to watch the events in the Shadow World unfold from a distance, as most angels did nowadays, finding it maddening. But now that he was strong again, he had rushed down to find Clary, sensing the danger around her.

 

He feels a soft tingle making its way all over his skin, as he's always had whenever Clary creates a new rune. He’d initially sent Clary visions for her to create runes when she’d needed it the most, but she then had learned to channel that angelic power on her own. Angels were proud creatures, but whenever Clary drew a brand new rune, Ithuriel got the purest form of pride he had ever felt, for it was not for himself, but for someone else. It’s not the first time he’s had a sentiment of attachment towards a human, but his connection to Clary is particularly strong.

 

“Ave atque vale”, she says now, stroking Jonathan’s cheek softly as she lays him on the ground. Jonathan had committed acts of atrocity, but all Ithuriel could see in him was a misguided child, a victim of his dark circumstances. He couldn’t help but pity the boy. His attention is drawn back to Clary as her breath hitches, letting out a soft “no”. 

 

He freezes in horror when he sees her Angelic Rune disappear. She seems frightened and devastated, but there’s also a hint of resignation in her kind green eyes as she takes a deep breath. She knew she would lose her runes. But why? He just saw what happened, there was no other way. What…? Raziel. Ithuriel’s blood boils in realization. Runes disappearing like that only meant the work of an Angel. _The_ Angel. Raziel must have warned her not to make any new runes, otherwise, he’d take away her powers. It wasn’t the same as Shadowhunters deruning their own kind. The intention behind that punishment was for the person to watch the Shadow World from a distance, without being able to take part in it as a demon hunter. This… this meant erasing the Shadow World entirely from Clary’s mind. Her memories. 

 

“I knew I would find you here”.

 

Ithuriel turns to see the Angel himself, Raziel, hovering a few meters above the ground; stern as ever, even now, surrounded by mundane corpses and a devastated Shadowhunter girl whose future was about to get stolen from her. Ithuriel looked at him for a moment, and then he turned to watch Clary again, who was trying to keep a calm look on her face as her friends from the New York Institute started coming through a portal. 

 

“Your keenness in putting the Morgenstern girl above your duties is becoming tiring, Ithuriel. It got yourself killed, after all”, Raziel speaks again, not hiding his disdain one bit. 

Ithuriel rises to meet him at eye level, the Angel raising his chin in response. If he were human, Ithuriel would have rolled his eyes at the movement. But instead, he tries to keep his voice calm.

 

“We _are_ angels. We are supposed to put humans above everything else. And I will always be there for her. She has my blood”. 

 

“Yes, that has proven to be quite the nuisance”. 

 

Ithuriel takes a deep breath. 

 

“This is wrong. She doesn’t deserve this. You know she has never meant to cause any harm”. 

 

“We warned Clarissa Morgenstern about the consequences if she dared to create another rune. She refused to listen”. 

 

“She had no choice! Have you not seen the chaos Jonathan Morgenstern has brought into the Shadow World? It was the only means Clarissa had to stop him!”

 

“Nevertheless, she challenged the will of the angels”.

 

“You mean _your_ will”, he bites back. Raziel stares back at him coldly. Ithuriel takes a deep breath and tries again, gentler this time.

 

“Raziel, please. There are bigger, more important things than a teenage Shadowhunter girl challenging your authority”. 

 

“A Shadowhunter who thinks they’re above the law is a very dangerous thing. Ever since she found out she was Nephilim, she’s been using everything in her power —whether it be her runes or the blind love everyone has for her — for her own gain”. 

 

“Yes. I admit, she’s had little concern for the rules in the past. But she is not the same little girl she once was. She learned how our world works, trained as hard as everyone else. And even though she’s bent the rules, everything she has done has been for the sake of the Shadow World. Both for Nephilim and Downworlders alike”. 

 

“Yes, it seems the girl has _quite_ the soft spot for those of demon blood”, Raziel says sardonically, before adding, “She has disrupted the natural order of things”. 

 

“So you consider Clary being able to create her own runes an abomination, but not making spoils out of Downworlder marks, like Shadowhunters did not so long ago? Nor Valentine trying to erase them from existence, or stealing the Mortal Instruments for his own benefit? Or even the most recent attempt from that Victor Aldertree in poisoning the city’s water supply?”

 

 

“You dare question my judgment?”, Raziel snapped. "I provided the first Shadowhunter with my runes in order to fight demons. Downworlders may be innocent of the blood that courses through their veins, but they are still part-demon. Being able to bear angelic runes is an abomination. They are separate from Nephilim for a reason. And as for Valentine and the rest of those rogue Shadowhunters, I cannot control what they do when they let themselves be dominated by their human impulses".

 

_Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing with Clary? Controlling her?,_ Ithuriel thinks bitterly.  _I thought jealousy and spite were human emotions as well_. It was funny (or rather infuriating) how the almighty Raziel chose in which circumstances to interfere. Ithuriel stares at The Angel carefully. He sighs quietly, disheartened. 

 

"You are so detached from the world you have absolutely no understanding of what it’s like to be human, whether they are mundane, Nephilim or Downworlder.”

 

“And you do?”, Raziel asks, mockingly. 

 

“You forget that two centuries ago, I spent years trapped inside a warlock girl’s clockwork pendant. The only thing that kept me alive was the need to protect her. A warlock girl who also happens to be part Nephilim. And I’ve kept watching over her, too.  So, as you can see, it will never be as simple as just coexisting. The Shadow World is far too complex now. And I have learned that, when it comes to Downworlders and Shadowhunters, there is more to gain from relationships based on mutual respect and affection than the ones that are driven with animosity. You claim to be horrified at Clarissa Fairchild uniting Downworlders with Shadowhunters by saying she has… what was it again? ‘Disrupted the natural order’? But the truth is that the connection between them is too powerful, and has been for a long time. We both know that even though this alliance rune was a radical statement— we know… partnership and peace amongst all factions in the Shadow World are necessary. Maybe a radical statement was exactly what we needed to wake up”.

 

The Angel, inscrutable, watches him as he speaks, but Ithuriel realizes there is no reasoning with The Angel; not when his ego has been bruised. The legendary Raziel, creator of Nephilim, outshone by an amateur Shadowhunter. All Ithuriel has left now is asking for mercy. He lowers himself subtly, giving The Angel what he wants.

 

“Please, Raziel. Leaving her in the dark for the rest of her life is a far crueler punishment than what she deserves. And I don’t believe _cruel_ is what you actually want to be”. 

 

Raziel looks at him for a moment like he is a disgrace to the angels. Maybe he is, but he doesn’t care. The Angel turns away from him, pondering until he finally speaks again.

 

“Clarissa Morgenstern will be stripped from her runes and will no longer have the Sight. This is my will, and this is the last time you will speak to me in such an insubordinate manner”. He turns around and faces Ithuriel one last time.

 

“Nevertheless, if by some chance she manages to find her way back on her own, I will not stop her. But she shall receive no help. I made it clear to her that her friends must not interfere, and that is final”.  

 

Ithuriel knew it was the most he would get from the Angel. He breathes out in deep sadness. 

 

“Of course, Raziel”. 

 

The Angel vanishes in a flash of light. Ithuriel stays there motionless as the arriving Shadowhunters around him approach the mundane bodies. Warlocks are portalling in as well, ready to alter witnesses’ memories. He huffs at his point being proven a minute too late. He turns to see Jace gently pulling Clary in for a hug, stroking her head as they watch Jonathan’s body being taken away. She finally lets herself cry in his arms. 

 

If there is something Ithuriel regrets, is not being able to help Jace when he became a prisoner to Lilith, but he’d been too weak then. He marvels at how even after all the pain Jace endured because of Jonathan and his mother, he still knows how hard it must be for Clary to lose her brother by her own hand, and comforts her without question. _Of course_ , he suddenly realizes. _Jace_. He has witnessed how the love they have for each other has been far greater than any law, any hateful sentiment any angel may have towards them. He is certain that Clary will be strong enough to find her way back on her own, but if Jace finds a way to be there for her (and Ithuriel has no doubt that he will), he will give her the push she needs.

 

Clary takes a deep breath and wipes her tears away. She looks up at Jace with an adoring look on her face, matching his. They whisper reassuring words to each other, and Ithuriel knows they will be okay. Maybe it will take them a while to get there, but they will be happy again. 

 

And so Ithuriel keeps an eye on both their children, Clary and Jace, praying (to an even higher power than his spiteful counterparts) for them to _see_ each other. And then, they do. And he smiles from above. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
